1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include systems, methods, and programs for alternating sheets of media.
2. Background Art
Many conventional marking devices are configured to obtain optimized results with standard sizes of sheets of media such as, for example, letter sized media (8.5″ by 11″), A4 media, executive sized media, A5 media, legal sized media, envelopes, and the like. Specifically, for example, the media storage, media transport, and marking functions of these conventional marking devices are designed around these common media sizes such that these sizes of media can be most efficiently used within the devices. Accordingly, special steps and/or user-assisted functions may be required for uniquely sized media.
Such marking devices typically include one or more input modules, each of which may include one or more feeders, into which blank media is loaded for imaging. Conventional feeders are usually adjustable for media size, and generally feed from the top of the stack of media. The feeder generally includes an elevator on which the stack of media is loaded, and which rises as media is fed off the top of the stack reducing the stack height. Thereby, the stack is kept level with the feeding mechanism.
The primary function of the feeder is to advance media to the imaging process one sheet at a time, at very precise intervals, as dictated by the marking device process.
Conventional marking devices typically include one or more output modules, performing various post imaging operations. Typically, the last output module in the imaging and finishing process is a stacker, where consecutive pages or sets of pages are automatically stacked one on top of the previous, as part of the real-time imaging and finishing process.
Some types of combined media for use in these conventional marking devices incorporate a smaller, uniquely sized, sheet of media fixed to at least a portion of a larger, standard sized, sheet of media. These types of media enable marking on the smaller, uniquely sized, sheet of media while utilizing the efficiently stored and transported, standard sized, sheet of media as a vehicle through the marking device. As a result, fewer special steps and/or user-assisted functions are required for marking on the smaller, uniquely sized, sheet of media.
Conventional marking devices that are optimized for standard sized media are designed to begin marking on a leading portion of the sheet of media as it is transported through the device. As a result, the smaller, uniquely sized, sheet of media is frequently fixed to the leading edge of the larger, standard sized, sheet of media. This allows for marking to begin on the leading portion of the combined media.